


Jason’s surprise

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gift Exchange, Jason Todd Feels, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Roy Harper, Surprise Kissing, protective koriand’r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: Jason, Roy and kori get together
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	Jason’s surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseAki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/gifts).



> To the amazing BlackRoseAki!
> 
> I enjoyed doing this and I hope you like it


End file.
